The Jedi in Exile
by MythoBoy
Summary: jedi, Earth, Fablehaven, order 66, Aayla Secura! OMG! READ IT1 PLLLllzzzzz read it
1. Chapter 1

The Jedi in Exile

Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Well new story I worked hard on this 1...kinda *Smiles cheekily* well enjoy you guys!**

Aayla Secura's POV

I'm on Felucia with my squad of clone troopers scouting out the area. Were walking past a couple of tall plants when I feel a disturbance in the Force. I turn around and see that my squad is preparing to fire at me I quickly activate my light saber and deflect the lasers and I attack and kill as many clones as I can. I'm tiring so I decide to run away I'm running out of breath. I need to find a ship quickly before they catch up to me. I spot a red ship "Thank the force!" I say before running to the ship and bordering it. As I start the engines and prepare for take off the clones spot me and start firing at me. I quickly take off once the ship is ready as I'm flying out of the atmosphere of Felucia enemy ships spot me and give chase. _I can't outrun them there too fast _I think to my self. 'BANG' A shudder passes throught the ship. The lights start flashing red signaling that the engines been blown "Bloody Sith!" I curse which I rarely do. The engines are out and I cant see were I'm going and the ship is out of control. I can't get the ship under control as I'm trying to get this darn ship under control something falls and hits me on the head and knocks me unconscious, but before I pass out I see a blue and green planet and all I can think is "It's the most beautiful planet I've ever seen." Before I pass into the darkness of unconsciousness.

**~Fablehaven~Fablehaven~Fablehaven~Fablehaven~Fablehaven~Fablehaven~**

Kendra's POV

I was in mine and Seth's bedroom when **IT **happened. I heard it before I felt it a deafening noise like metal hitting the ground and then I felt a big tremor shake the whole house. "Aaaaaaah!" I screamed as I fell off the bed. As the shaking stopped Grandpa came running into the room

"Kendra are you ok?"

"Y-yeah Grandpa I-I'm ok, But what was that?"

"I don't know Kendra but I think it has to do with what ever crashed into the woods."

"Something crashed into the woods?"

"Yes now come on lets go and check it out." he said walking out the of the room

I hurriedly put on my shoes and walked out of the bedroom went downstairs and outside to were I saw all of the Fairies heading to the forest were I saw flames burning. I walked into the woods seeing Lena [I LIKE HER SO IN MY STORIES SHE'S ALIVE] walking towards the crash site too. "Hey Lena" I said catching up to her.

"Hello Kendra."

"Do you know what's happening?" I asked

"All I know is that something appears to have crashed into the forest." she said as we walked into the clearing were The Forgotten Chapel used to be. And as I walked into the clearing I saw something that looked like a spaceship, which I think it is.

"Kendra Oh My God look-look it's a real life spaceship! I told you aliens were real there's probably little green men in there!" He yelled

He may be sixteen but sometimes he acts like he's six. He had Vasilis [is that what its called?] slung across his back. "Don't be silly Seth it's probably an airplane made by NASA and they were testing it when it crashed landed here." I said

"Whatever you say Kendra" He said rolling his eyes

Ugh sometimes he could be so annoying. I watched as Bracken cut open a hole with his sword so that he could get whoever was in there out. He went inside to get the person that was in there and what he came out with surprised me more than anything ever has or will.

**~Fablehaven~Fablehaven~Fablehaven~Fablehaven~Fablehaven~Fablehaven~**

**A/N **

**To me this felt rushed but whatever hope you guys liked it! PLZZZZZZ REVIEW AND FLAMES WILL B USED TO TOAST MARSHMELLOWS! **

**Sincerely,**

**Poseidon500**


	2. Chapter 2

The Jedi in Exile

Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Well here's chapter two my beta said there were no mistakes and that it was a good story! YAY! I love my beta she is one awesome girl! AND **_**I decided to dedicate this chapter to you**_ XxForseeingHadesFuturexX **Well enjoy!**

Kendra's POV

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" I screamed as I saw what Bracken brought out of that ship. It looks like a female with blue skin and something that looked like tails on her head, She was also wearing some sort of head band and a top, skin tight pants? Combat boots and some sort of belt. "W-w-w-what I-is sh-she?" I stuttered out

"I don't know" said Bracken "But we have to her she's injured."

"O-ok" I said still unsure about what she is

"**SHE'S AN ALIEN!" **Seth shouted out

"N-no she's not sh-she's probably w-wearing makeup." I stutter out

"Whatever you say Kendra, whatever you say." He says rolling his eyes

Which I respond to by glaring at him he quickly backs down.

"Well whatever she is we have to help her ok human or **NOT**." Say Grandpa in a stern tone

"Yes Grandpa." We both said at the same time

"Good now Bracken lets take her to the house, we can help; her better there." he said commandingly

Bracken took the female to the house while me and Seth walked behind him bickering about weather she was an alien or not.

**~Fablehaven~Fablehaven~Fablehaven~Fablehaven~Fablehaven~Fablehaven~**

Aayla Secura's POV

Darkness that's all I could see nothing but darkness and all I could feel is-wait am I on a bed? I slowly opened my eyes so that I wouldn't be blinded by the sunlight pouring in through a-window? "Were am I?" I spoke outloud

"Your at Fablehaven." said a beautiful woman slightly stooped with dark almond eyes, white hair with black strands, and an ageless quality. "I'm Lena." She said "You had many injuries a few broken bones and bruises but we managed to heal them."

"T-thank you?"

"Your Welcome I'll be right back let me go get the others so that they explain everything to you." Said the lady before walking out the door

"O-ok?" I wonder were I am? Is that lady human? She looks human but something doesn't feel right- I was interrupted out of my thoughts as an old man with black hair, a young girl about eighteen with blond, a boy with black hair about sixteen, and a young man with silver hair came into the room and took a the seats next to me. The boy and the old man on my right side and the young man with the girl on his lap on my left.

"So um-" started the old man when he was cut off by the boy

"Were do you come from? What type of alien are you? Are you friend or foe?-" He blurted out

"Uhhhh" I could keep up with the boys' questions

"Seth slow down I'll ask the questions around here ok?"

"Yes grandpa."

"Soooo tell us a bit about your self ma'am." He said in a kind tone

"Ok well first my name is Aayla Secura and I was born on Ryloth I am from the Twi'lek species. I'm a Jedi Master and I was on a planet named Felucia, me and my squad of clone troopers were scouting the area for any suspicious activity when all of a sudden they turned against me. I barely got away with my life I stole a ship and managed to escape the planet, But I was shot down and I lost consciousness and all I remember seeing is a beautiful blue and green planet and that's about it now I'm here-were ever here is."

"You are on Earth." Said the old man "At Fablehaven which is a preserve for magical creatures and we managed to heal you with the help of Kendra's Boyfriend." Explained the man pointing at the guy holding the girl that was most likely Kendra. I turned to look at him "Thank you." I said sincerely

"Your welcome-it was nothing to difficult healing is one of my skills since I am a unicorn after all." he said I just nodded my head I had **NO **idea what a unicorn was but honestly I don't care I all I want is to go back to coruscant and find out what happened so that maybe we can finally put a stop to this war.

"Again I thank you now if you can let me I need to get back to were I came from." I said trying to stand up, But apparently the old man wasn't going to let me. " No you can't go your uh ship is broken and will take some time to repair mean while stay here with us on the preserve so that you can rest before going back to were you came from understood." he said in a commanding tone. I nodded my head reluctantly "Yes I'll stay but once my ship is fixed I'm out of here." They all shook their heads in understanding " Good the man said now you can go anywhere here just don't go too deep into the forest and stay on the path's and don't go near the lake understood ma'am?" "Understood"

"Good no we'll leave you here to rest and when your ready call for Lena so that she can give you a uh tour ok?"

"Yes sir." I said as the exited the room. I wonder what this place is like. A few minute later into my thoughts I called for Lena so that she could give me the grand tour of Fablehaven.

**A/N **

**Well I hoped you guys liked it! Thank you XxForseeingHadesFuturexX for reading this I thank you REVIEW!**

**Sincerely,**

**Poseidon500**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aayla's POV

Lena came into the room and she led me to the backyard. Once out there I saw that it was the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen. There were so many beautiful blossoming flowers in thegarden and there was a gleaming pool too. Flying around the garden tending the flowers and chittering about were what looked like small women about half an inch tall with beautiful wings. "What are those?" I exclaimed out loud pointing at the small women.

"There Fairies." said Lena "They tend to the garden.

"There Beautiful." I said in awe.

"Careful they may be beautiful and look nice, but they are selfish and vain

Creatures and they very rarely talk to humans. They can also be dangerous if you upset them."

"O-ok" I said unsure

"Come I have a lot more to show you."

I followed Lena were she showed me around the backyard, she showed me the huge barn which contained a giant cow, and to the hill were there was a beautiful field of flowers which is were my ship crashed.

"Theres one more place that I want to show." exclaimed Lena walking away

I followed closely behind her " Where are we going?" I asked

"You'ill see."

As I followed her on the path we came to hedge with a white gate. We walked inside and what I saw amazed me. It was a huge place, with a lake and an island in the middle of it and a boardwalk with gazebos surrounding the lake and attached to the boardwalk was a small boat house.

"You can come here anytime you want to you can relax and unwind." she started "But whatever you do do not approach the water or go onto the Island."

"Why not?" I asked curious

"Because the lake contains Naiads and if you get close to the water they drag you down and drown you."

"Oh." I said a little scared "And what about the island?"

"The island-" started Lena " -well the island contains a shrine to the fairy queen which is sacred to the fairies and if you step on to the island you'ill probably end up dead. Like one man did he reached the island and once he stepped onto the island he was turned to dandelions and was carried away by the wind." She said seriously

" O ok well uh" I started out

"Come on" she said "Its getting dark and its almost time for dinner." she said walking to the house.

"Ok" I said turning around and walking after her to the house.

Kendra's POV

I was helping grandma prepare dinner which was midium rear steak, pasta , salad, and sweet lemonade. When Aayla and Lena came in. "Hey Lena hey Aayla how was the tour?"

"It was nice I think Aayla really enjoyed it." said Lena

"Yes I did enjoy it." said Lena " The fairies are beautiful."

"Yes they are." I said as I started putting the food on the table "Seth caught a fairy once and they turned him into a deformed walrus." I laughed remembering that day and because of the looks on Aayla's face, one of shock and horror.

"That must have been quite an experience." said Aayla while sitting down.

"It was it really was. Now I hope you enjoy dinner I'm gona go and gat Seth and Bracken." I walked to the stairs and yelled "SETH! BRACKEN! DINNER!"

"COMING!" They simultaneously yelled.

"I walked back to the table and I sat down just as Bracken and Seth came in and sat down too. "So what were you two doing upstairs?"

"Nothing" they both said.

"Ok whatever " I said as I started to eat.

Bracken's POV [Before Dinner]

"Me and Seth were in his and Kendra's room. Discussing the events of today. "Sooo." I said as Seth turned to look at me "What do you think about today?"

"WHAT DO I THINK ABOUT TODAY?" _Oh oh what did I do? _I though to my self. "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I THINK ABOUT TODAY! I THINK TODAY WAS AWESOME! I CANNOT BELIEVE I MET A REAL LIVE ALIEN TODAY IT WAS SO COOL AND SHE LOOKED SO COOL TOO!" He said excitedly

I laughed at the excited look on his face "Well you scared me there for a moment I thought you were mad."

He laughed "No no why would I be mad? Today was SO cool."

"I guess" I started "But-" I was cut off by Kendra calling us to dinner.

"SETH! BRACKEN! DINNER!

"COMING!" We both yelled back. "Come on Seth lets go" I said going out the door.

"Ok I heard him say following me. When we got there we both sat down. When Kendra asked us what we were doing.

"NOTHING" We both said

"Ok whatever" she said while going back to eating her food.

**A/N**

**Hey people im sorry I havent updated theres been some problems in my life and this was one time chance I got to update something g so I most likely will not update for a long time. Im sorry I hope this chapter is good cus I didn't think so but whatever. Oh and xXApoligizeAllYouWantXx please undestand I had no time to ask you to look at this sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Jedi in Exile

Chapter 4

**A/N**

**YAY! Chapter 4 finally Hahahaha!**

****

**Aayla's POV**

It was night and I couldn't sleep I just couldn't stop worrying about the other Jedi are they ok? Did any of them survive? I just couldn't stop worrying. I was tossing and turning for who knows how long when I heard feet shuffling near by and someone right next to my bed. Iquickly grabbed my light saber from under my pillow and activated it yelling out "Whose there?"

"Whoa whoa whoa it's just me Aayla!" yelled out a familiar and young voice.

"Seth? Is that you?" I said as I turned on my bedside lamp and in the dim light I saw a tall figure clad in black clothing. "Seth what are you doing here?" I scolded him as he smiled sheepishly.

"I was wondering if you were up for a little adventure?" he said smiling cheekily

"Adventure? Seth what are you saying?"

"Come on Aayla! Please!" he said whinning "Its just here in the woods were only going to explore a bit and if we get into any trouble you can always use that thing to get us out of trouble." he said pointing at my light saber.

"Its not a thing it's a light saber. Now why do you want to go exploring if you live here you're self" I asked confused.

"Well there's places that I haven't seen and it's been a loooong time since anything cool has happened here." he said pouting

I don't know why but I was bored and couldn't sleep so I decided to agree "Fine." I said "Just let me change first." I said as I got out of bed

"Great!" he said walking toward the door "I'll wait for you downstairs!"

He closed the door behind him and as I put on my Jedi clothes I though to myself_ I am so going to regret this. _

****

**A/N**

**Sorry its so short but I had no ideas for this so this is all I could come up with. REVIEW!**

**Sincerely,**

**Poseidon500**


	5. Chapter 5

The Jedi in Exile

Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Ok here is chapter five its only 3 pages long which is kind of short on Fanfiction Microsoft makes it seem long oh well anyways enjoy! Oh and I have a question should Seth and Aayla fall in love? Send me your responses!**

****

**Aayla's POV**

When I was ready I met Seth downstairs. "Ok now before we go how in Sith name did you get into my room without me noticing?" I asked accusingly.

"Uhhhh shadow travel" he said innocently

"Oh well ok." I said blinking in confusion "Now lets go, lead the way Seth" I said as we went out the back door, out to the yard, and into the dangerous woods.

We walked for a while in silence "Do you know where your going?" I asked

"Nope" he said nonchalantly

I abruptly stopped "What?" I shrieked "how do you not know where your going?"

"Sorry Aayla but I told you we were going exploring."

"Whatever" I said rolling my eyes "Just…let's hurry up ok before someone notices were gone"

"Ok now come on!" He said excitedly grabbing my hand and dragging me deeper into the woods.

**X X X**

**Aayla's POV**

"Seth?"

"Yes Aayla?"

"I think were lost"

He kept on walking "Why would you think that?"

"Well for one we've been walking for what seems like hours and two you haven't said anything either"

"Oh ok well that makes sense um yeah I know where were going" he said nervously

"Yeah I doubt it Seth now comes on lets go back." I said as I turned around and started walking back the way we came from.

"Awww Aayla come on!" I heard Seth say

"What ever Seth bye." I said as I kept on walking

"Aayla please!…Ok fine wait don't just-" I heard a grunt and a groan

I turned around and Seth wasn't there anymore "Seth?" No response "Seth are you there? Seth answer me stop playing around?" Sith still no answer I was starting to get worried. I quickly walked up the path to look for him. How come I didn't sense the danger I thought to myself as I started looking for Seth in the bushes an in the trees. I must be getting slow. I sighed as I kept on looking for him. "What could have happened to him?" I whispered to myself then I had a sudden thought and I groaned Kendra is so going to kill me if something happened to her brother. I quickly resumed looking and as I was looking in what seemed to be the 500th gigantic bush I heard a grunting sound from behind me I gasped and quickly turned around "Whose there?" I yelled again the grunting sound I activated my light saber and slowly headed in the direction of the noise which was coming behind a bush. When I was near the bush all of a sudden something erupted from the bush and the other bushes around me and what I saw was an ugly sight meant for no alien or human alive or _dead_.

**X X X**

**A/N**

**Hehe cliff hangers I like them hehe me evil. Now if you want to find out what happens next leave a review! So stay tuned for the next edition off **_**The Jedi in Exile! *Says in an announcer voice***_

**Sincerely,**

**Poseidon500**


	6. Chapter 6

The Jedi in Exile

Chapter 6

**A/N**

**OMG! Chapter 6! Whats gonna haaaaaappeeeeen? Ok anyways I hope you guys like it anyways here it goes!**

****

**Aayla's POV**

I stood in shock, these creatures-what ever they were- were so ugly they were unnaturally tall about 8 feet, they had one huge eye, and when they opened their mouths I saw that they had mangled and jagged teeth. They also had large muscles and a small dirty loincloth covering their southern areas. When they looked at me I saw anger and hunger in their eyes.

One of the beasts suddenly yelled a ferocious yell and lunged at me I quickly dodged to the right, then two others tried to grab me, but I slashed at one of the beast's arms and somersaulted backwards and crashed into something rough and strong. I looked up into the creatures eye just as it wrapped it's arms around me and squeezed the air out of me. I dropped my light saber and just as I lost consciousness I promised myself that if I get out of this alive then I would seriously keep working on my fighting skills.

****

**Kendra's POV**

I was running through a field of flowers holding hand with Bracken. "Bracken" I said

"Yes Kendra?"

"I-I" I said blushing

"You what Kendra?" he said looking at me

"I- I love"

"Kendra!" he yelled

"Aaaaah!" I yelled as I twisted and ended up on the floor. As I looked up I saw that it was still dark and that Bracken was standing over me 'Bracken?"

"Bracken!" I yelled as I stood up and blushed as he looked at me wearing my Care Bear pajamas. He just smiled and then his face turned serious.

"Bracken?" I asked tentatively

"Kendra" he said seriously "Seth is missing."

"What?" I yelled "But he's right the-" I stopped mid-sentence as I looked to where Seth's bed was. "How? What? When? Bracken how?"

"I came up here to um uh check up on _you _and Seth and he wasn't in his bed so I say lets go and look for him." he said smiling

"Ok just let me get changed." I said pushing him out the door

He laughed "Ok Kendra. Oh and don't worry your grandparents and Lena are still asleep."

"Good now bye." I said as I pushed him out the door.

'I cannot believe he did this!' I thought angrily as I went to my closet to get changed 'Now we have to go and find him and I swear when I get my hands on Seth he'll regret sneaking out!' I quickly changed, grabbed my magical bow and arrows from under my bed and went downstairs.

"Ready" I said to Bracken as I slung my quiver over my shoulder.

"Good come on" he said walking outside I followed him into the darkness of the outside the only light outside was coming from the fairies fluttering around. As we walked into the woods my right hand holding my bow tightly I grabbed Bracken's right hand he squeezed my hand and lead me into the woods.

****

**Aayla's POV**

I groaned as I opened my eyes and saw complete and total darkness and I knew that I was in a cave because it smelled dank and the walls felt wet . As I tried to find a way out I felt a hand on my shoulder. Instead of screaming I grabbed the figures hand and threw him or her against the wall.

"OW!" yelled a familiar voice

I gasped "Seth!" I yelled as I went toward where I threw him "I am so so so sorry" I said honestly as I helped him up. "I thought you were something else."

"It's ok Aayla." he said groaning as he stood up

"Are you ok Seth?" I asked suddenly worried about him.

"I'm fine Aayla" he said stretching "Now help me find a way out of here." he said as he started to walk to another part of the cave.

"Sure" I said following him.

After a while of searching we still hadn't found an exit when a sudden thought popped into my head 'My light saber!' as I reached for where it always is on my right hip all I grabbed was empty air 'it's gone my light saber is gone! What could have happened to it?' I thought and then I remembered I had dropped it when the big ugly creature squeezed the air out of me. I groaned

"Aayla are you ok?" said Seth through the darkness

"Yes I'm ok it's just-"

"Just what?"

"My light saber it's gone and with out it I won't be able to defend my self. It's my life."

"It's ok Aayla we'll find it.' he said hugging me.

It felt nice being in his warm embrace 'What are you saying Aayla! He's a human! And anyways I'm a Jedi!' I thought as I pulled away.

"Let's find away to get out of here." I said quickly

"Ok then come on" he said walking to another spot in this apparently huge cave.

As we continued walking I had two more thoughts "Seth?" I asked

"Yeah?" he said his voice coming from my right side

"How do you know where were going?" I asked him

"Easy" he said amused "I can see in the dark."

'Another amazing ability this boy has' I thought to myself "Ok then that's good then." I said and then I asked him another question "Seth didn't you say you could shadow travel or something?" I asked curiously

"Yeah so?"

"Well can't you get us out of here then?" I exclaimed

"Aayla" he said laughing "It's not as easy as it seems. I don't know where we are exactly and I don't know how far from the house we are. If I just travel randomly I could get lost in the shadows forever."

"Oh" was all I said "But Seth"

"Yeah?"

"How was that funny?"

"I don't know" he said nonchalantly "Maybe because you asked an obvious question that has an obvious answer."**(1)**

I abruptly stopped and Seth did to as he turned around to look at me. I glared at him "Are you saying that I'm stupid?" **(2)**

"N-no-no I-I wasn't I mean I-I-I-I mummy uhhh" he stuttered out in fright** (3)**

"That's what I thought"**(4)** I said smiling as I continued walking and looking for a way out of this cave as Seth followed silently behind.

****

**A/N**

**OK there we go chapter 6. This was just basically a filler chapter so I hope you guys enjoyed it.(1)-(4) These don't make sense I know, but I didn't know what else to write so Oh Well. REVIEW!**

**Sincerely,**

**MythoBoy**


End file.
